


More Than A Whisper

by Enedhil



Series: More Than... [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post - I'm here scene, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: «Avanti, dillo, fratello. È così facile da dire, dall'alto della tua perfetta magnificenza.» Fu poco più di un sibilo, ma Loki riuscì a vedere l'ira del Dio del Tuono compromessa da un sospiro.«Non ricominciare! Volevo solo capire.»«Volevi solo giudicarmi!» Si portò davanti a lui, l'eco del suo grido che ancora echeggiava nella stanza, nelle sue orecchie, nello spazio in cui aveva dato al cuore il permesso di battere nell'illusione che qualcosa fosse cambiato. «Thor l'eroe che si butta nell'arena per ottenere la libertà combattendo! E io sono solo il serpente che ottiene ciò che vuole strisciando sul pavimento... o in un letto.»Thor ha avuto un po' troppo tempo per pensare a quanto è accaduto su Sakaar prima del suo arrivo.[Post Thor – Ragnarok. Sequel di “More Than a Word”]





	More Than A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Questo è un ipotetico sequel della mia prima fanfic “More Than A Word”. Può essere letto anche da solo, ma potrebbero perdersi i riferimenti a quanto accaduto tra di loro nella storia precedente e a come si è evoluto il loro rapporto.  
> È nata per caso, dopo alcuni commenti su facebook. Una sera mi sono ritrovata a scrivere di getto l'intero dialogo. Così. Perché sì. ^O^  
> Non era prevista come una storia seria, doveva essere una cosa ironica, perché un Thor geloso e un Loki che lo prende in giro erano divertenti. Poi è uscito questo... che non so bene cosa sia, ma spero vi piaccia comunque :P

 

 

MORE THAN A WHISPER  
  


  
  
«Questo è il meglio che sono riuscito a trovare.»  
Loki appoggiò sul tavolo gli abiti e fece un passo indietro per rimirarli. «Dire che servivano al re mi ha aiutato molto nella ricerca, lo ammetto,» aggiunse, prima di voltarsi verso il fratello. Lo vide in piedi, con solo il lenzuolo legato in vita e le braccia conserte, così come lo aveva lasciato. Sul suo viso era evidente un'espressione truce e assorta che all'inizio impensierì anche lui.  
Non era rientrato subito nella cabina. Si era invece fermato in un corridoio, davanti a una vetrata dalla quale si poteva scorgere l'oceano di stelle in cui erano immersi. Era rimasto lì per un tempo indefinito, da solo, ad aspettare che tutte le emozioni che stava provando si fossero placate. Le aveva lasciate ribollire e scontrare, battersi e appacificarsi, fino a quando cuore e pensieri avevano ritrovato una sorta di sintonia che gli aveva permesso di tornare da Thor. In fondo, non era stato così difficile scendere a patti con ciò che era accaduto.  
Ciò che vedeva ora sul volto dell'altro, tuttavia, lo fece per un attimo ricredere sulla convinzione che tutto fosse, finalmente, come doveva essere. «Lo giuro, non ho accennato a cosa è successo a quelli che avevi addosso,» provò a sottolineare, con una punta di ironia a mascherare quel presentimento. Nello scorgere la fronte del fratello che si corrucciava ancora di più, sospirò: «D'accordo, potrebbe essermi sfuggito con qualcuno che sei _incredibilmente_ distratto e che _accidentalmente_ ti si sono strappati.»  
  
«I vestiti vanno bene, grazie.» Thor riempì la distanza che li separava a passo lento e gettò solo una rapida occhiata agli indumenti prima di tornare a fissare lui.  
  
«Quindi?»  
  
«Stavo pensando a una cosa.»  
  
«Oh, cielo, no. Non pensare, potresti farti male.» Con un sorrisino divertito, Loki si staccò il mantello dalle spalle, per poi gettarlo sul divanetto accanto al tavolo. Si sedette sul bracciolo per osservare meglio il Dio del Tuono che si era fermato non lontano da lui, cercando di dare un senso a quell'insolito atteggiamento, ma qualcosa continuava a sfuggirgli.  
Poi un commento e tutto divenne chiaro.  
  
«Quando eravamo... a letto. Non era la prima volta, per nessuno dei due, era evidente.»  
  
Scosse la testa, con una leggera risata. Era quello, dunque. Semplice. Prevedibile.  
«Ti ringrazio!» Finse un sospiro di sollievo. «Per un attimo ho immaginato che mi credessi una vergine inesperta che aspettava di essere deflorata dal possente Dio del Tuono. Ne ho conosciuta qualcuna, in realtà. Immagino stiano ancora aspettando... là fuori.» Indicò con la mano il portello da cui era entrato, senza nascondere un velo di allusione nel tono.  
  
Thor fece una smorfia quasi imbarazzata, passandosi la mano sul volto. «No. Anche se non hai mai detto niente a riguardo. Ricordo la nostra giovinezza, ricordo che spesso preferivi restare a casa quando noi andavamo a divertirci.»  
  
«Mi lasciavi indietro, andavate senza di me, è diverso.» Loki lo fermò con una certa freddezza. Strano come le loro memorie di quei tempi fossero così diverse. Due principi di Asgard, uno troppo impegnato a brillare da accorgersi dell'altro che rimaneva sempre alle sue spalle. Nel riconoscere un'espressione dispiaciuta sul suo viso, però, alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Ma trovavo comunque come divertirmi, sì. Le mie serate dei giochi erano sempre molto frequentate. Certo, non dai tuoi amici... o da te. Tranne alcune.» Non disse altro a riguardo, perché era abbastanza sicuro che il fratello ricordasse molto bene, invece, quelle volte in cui anche lui gli aveva fatto l'onore di partecipare. Quelle volte in cui il vero sangue che avevano nelle vene, così diverso seppur affine, li aveva spinti a oltrepassare un limite, allora, sconosciuto e proibito. Rimase a fissarlo con un'intensità tale che il Dio del Tuono finì per abbassare lo sguardo e stringere le labbra, e lui scoppiò a ridere. «Mi stai per chiedere con chi l'ho fatto la prima volta? Vuoi davvero saperlo?»  
  
«No! Credo... lo voglio sapere?»  
  
«No, non vuoi.»  
  
«Bene.» Thor si schiarì la gola e si mise a guardare la copertura di cuoio nero e gli altri accessori che erano rimasti sul tavolo. Sembrò temporeggiare, nervoso e indeciso, fino a quando il Dio degli Inganni smise di ridacchiare, e allora riprese: «Mi stavo chiedendo se su Sakaar... tu...» alzò le spalle e incrociò di nuovo le braccia. «Sei arrivato settimane prima di me, ma sembravi molto in sintonia con chiunque. E il Gran Maestro... lui ti guardava in modo più che amichevole, e tu hai detto di aver guadagnato la sua fiducia e... beh, è uno stupido eccentrico ma è uno degli Anziani, quindi non così tanto stupido da lasciare uno come te libero di vagare per i suoi alloggi e le sue navi. Non dopo solo una manciata di giorni. E quindi...»  
  
«Aspetta, aspetta! Mi stai chiedendo se ho guadagnato la fiducia del Gran Maestro partecipando alle orge sulla Commodore?» Loki restò alcuni secondi a bocca aperta a fissare il fratello, il quale semplicemente annuì, con una maschera tesa sul viso.  
Quella precisa domanda non se l'aspettava. A tutti gli effetti, lui stesso l'aveva proposta in maniera scherzosa, aspettandosi di essere zittito dall'altro che si sarebbe trovato a disagio. E invece aveva ottenuto il silenzio inquieto di chi aspettava una risposta.  
Così sospirò e si portò le mani sulle cosce, facendo pressione su di esse per rialzarsi in piedi.  
«Sì.» Allargò le braccia con un sorrisino. Basta con le menzogne, si erano detti. Era il momento di cominciare. «Sì, è quello che ho fatto.»  
  
«Loki...»  
  
Non era preparato. Non all'espressione di sgomento e ribrezzo che scorse sul viso di Thor. Non al tono della sua voce, pieno di accusa. Un improvviso colpo in pieno petto.  
«Cosa? Loki, _cosa_?» Alzò il tono, senza nemmeno permettergli di aggiungere altro. «Per quanto ne sapevo, tu eri morto o eri a combattere su Asgard con la tua nuova sorella. E io volevo sopravvivere.»  
  
«Mi credevi morto e hai portato il lutto buttandoti nel letto di quello schiavista coi vestiti orribili e luccicanti?»  
  
«Non erano così... sì, d'accordo, lo erano. Ma non è questo il punto.» Provò a calmarsi, guardando per qualche istante il soffitto, prima di tornare a sostenere il suo sguardo. «Ho fatto ciò che dovevo fare per non finire in quel lurido posto in cui hanno buttato te, con uno di quei dischetti attaccati addosso, costretto a combattere in incontri truccati.»  
  
«Potevi riuscirci in un altro modo! In qualunque altro modo!»  
  
Collera, delusione, sconcerto. Loki li sentì riversarsi contro di sé, infrangere gli scudi che aveva già inconsciamente abbassato e colpirlo con tutta la crudeltà che non era più pronto a combattere, e tutto ciò che d'istinto gli venne naturale fare fu reagire. «No, non c'era un altro modo, fratello. Non c'era! Era il modo più rapido e indolore...e non così spiacevole, a essere sinceri.»  
  
«Smettila, non voglio sentirti.»  
  
«Tu me lo hai chiesto!»  
  
«Perché credevo che lo smentissi!» Thor glielo gridò addosso, minaccioso e violento come fosse avvolto nell'armatura e circondato da fulmini, non soltanto dalla nuda pelle e da un semplice lenzuolo. «Che mi dessi dell'idiota per aver pensato a una cosa simile! E invece ti sei davvero dato a quel... uomo e a chissà chi altro per avere dei privilegi. Sei un Dio, Loki... non un...»  
  
«Avanti, _dillo_ , fratello. È così facile da dire, dall'alto della tua perfetta magnificenza.» Fu poco più di un sibilo, ma Loki riuscì a vedere l'ira del Dio del Tuono compromessa da un sospiro.  
  
«Non ricominciare! Volevo solo capire.»  
  
« _Volevi solo giudicarmi!_ » Si portò davanti a lui, l'eco del suo grido che ancora echeggiava nella stanza, nelle sue orecchie, nello spazio in cui aveva dato al cuore il permesso di battere nell'illusione che qualcosa fosse cambiato. «Thor l'eroe che si butta nell'arena per ottenere la libertà combattendo! E io sono solo il serpente che ottiene ciò che vuole strisciando sul pavimento... o in un letto.»  
  
«Smetti!»  
  
«Sai quante volte l'ho fatto in quelle settimane? Quante donne e uomini mi sono sentito addosso?»  
  
«Basta, Loki!»  
  
«Oh, ma lui si inginocchiava a me. Il Gran Maestro, che tutti temevano, mi pregava per inginocchiarsi quando eravamo soli. Lui mi voleva, come un bel giocattolo nuovo da ammirare e far godere.»  
  
«È disgustoso! _Smettila!_ »  
  
Il fratello gli diede le spalle e si allontanò di qualche passo. Sulle labbra di Loki si dipinse un sorriso tirato e distorto. Lo avrebbe colpito così forte da farlo sanguinare. Ogni parola una lama dritta alla schiena che lo avrebbe fatto pentire di aver osato guardarlo in quel modo.  
Perché non c'era mai stato disprezzo negli occhi di Thor. Non fino a quel momento. E lui non riusciva ad accettarlo, si sbagliava. Non poteva sopportarlo. Non dopo quello che si erano detti e che avevano fatto.  
«No, non lo era,» riprese subito, seguendolo. «Essere il prediletto del Gran Maestro, sedersi al suo fianco, decidere anche per lui, quando era troppo fuori di testa per rendersene conto.» Vide che il fratello stava stringendo con forza i pugni, le braccia che tremavano e le spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano nella frenesia del respiro.  
Per un attimo ricordò il calore che aveva sentito quando lo aveva abbracciato, il bisogno di proteggerlo da ogni cosa. Ora, a quel corvo avrebbe strappato una piuma dopo l'altra e lo avrebbe lasciato a perire di freddo nella neve.  
L'occhio del Dio del Tuono tornò su di lui, solo un'occhiata, accompagnata dal silenzio, un'altra stilettata nell'anima, ma Loki sorrise ancora. «Avevo potere. E avrei potuto averne ancora. Sarebbe bastato qualche gemito in più o sospirare il suo nome nel modo giusto. Era diventato piacevole, gli ultimi giorni. Lui era quasi tenero, affettuoso... ma poi sei arrivato tu e...»  
  
«Sta' zitto!»  
  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché la mano del fratello gli coprì la bocca, prima di spingerlo con una furia violenta contro la parete. Picchiò la schiena, forse anche la nuca, ma non era niente a confronto della pressione con cui il palmo del Dio del Tuono schiacciava contro le sue labbra.  
  
«Sta' zitto!» Thor lo gridò a un soffio dal suo viso, più volte. Rabbioso. Autoritario. «Sta'... zitto! O giuro su ogni spirito che risiede nel Valhalla che troverò qualcosa per tapparti la bocca e impedirti di dire anche solo un'altra parola!» Spezzato. La voce si era incrinata e il fiato sembrava essergli venuto a mancare. L'iride azzurra stava bruciando di luce trattenuta, la collera e i fulmini che si scontravano alla ricerca di una via per essere liberati e sfogati.  
  
Loki avvertì il proprio respiro farsi più veloce e non solo perché gli era difficile prendere aria.  
Lo comprese in quel momento. Quando l'ira del fratello sfumò, dietro al suo silenzio, e ciò che l'aveva causata prese il sopravvento.  
Lo comprese e sorrise contro il palmo che lo imprigionava. Solo allora Thor abbassò la mano e lui fu di nuovo libero di parlare.  
«Gelosia.» Un bisbiglio simile alla carezza di un amante. «È questo, Figlio di Odino? Un Dio geloso di ciò che ha avuto uno degli Anziani?»  
  
«No. No io non sono...»  
  
«Sì, lo sei. La riconosco nel tuo sguardo, nel tuo respiro, nel tuo odore, perfino.» Inspirò intensamente vicino al suo collo e Thor rimase immobile, socchiudendo appena la palpebra. «Tu sai di gelosia. Ti sta bruciando e divorando. Ti sta strappando le viscere e schiacciando il cuore. Ti sta graffiando e squarciando la ragione. E ti sta facendo male.» Gli sfuggì un sorrisetto compiaciuto e sorpreso. «Come ci si sente?»  
  
***  
  
Era accecante, disorientante, insopportabile. Thor cercò di darsi una spiegazione, ma tutto ciò che sentiva erano dei lampi che gli squarciavano la testa e dominavano ogni suo singolo pensiero razionale. Non voleva credere che fosse davvero quello, non poteva esserlo. Era illogico e folle. Ma avrebbe mentito sia a se stesso che al fratello se l'avesse negato, perché in fondo una parte di lui conosceva la verità.  
«Non è così.» Provò comunque a fingere, pur sapendo che sarebbe stato del tutto inutile. «Lui non ha avuto niente, se non i tuoi trucchi e le tue bugie. E alla fine hai tradito anche lui.»  
  
«Non ho tradito il Gran Maestro.» Loki lo fissò, restando adagiato contro la parete, in un atteggiamento così docile da sembrare fuori luogo. «Avrei potuto restare su Sakaar quando ve ne siete andati, avrei trovato il modo di ottenere ancora il suo favore anche senza riportarti indietro.» La tranquillità con cui gli rispose fece aumentare il battito nel suo petto. Non era quello che era successo, eppure solo immaginare quella possibilità gli provocò un'ondata di rabbia che lo portò a spingersi contro il suo corpo, i palmi delle mani appoggiati sulle sue spalle, le dita a sfiorare la base del collo. E allora Loki parlò di nuovo, contrastando quella presa come se non ne fosse minimamente intimidito. «Non ho tradito _lui_. Ho scelto _te. Sceglierei sempre te._ » Glielo disse ringhiandolo tra i denti, gli occhi stretti in quello che doveva sembrare un insulto invece di una promessa, prima di aggiungere: «E ora smetti di guardarmi come se fossi uno dei tuoi cavalli che è stato cavalcato da qualcun altro e va' a provare quei maledetti vestiti!»  
  
Thor sentì una stretta sulle braccia, il tentativo del fratello di respingerlo, e quel tocco su di sé gli fece abbandonare di nuovo la razionalità. Lo aveva udito ma non ascoltato. Qualcosa dentro di lui continuava a dibattersi, selvaggia e crudele, e gli bloccava la gola con gli artigli dei pensieri che non riusciva ad allontanare. Di scatto alzò le mani e batté i pugni sulla parete, facendola tremare. «Tornerò là. Quando il nostro popolo sarà al sicuro, tornerò laggiù e farò rimpiangere a quello schiavista di aver anche solo sfiorato mio fratello.» Si accorse di aver chinato la testa verso la sua e di averglielo mormorato all'orecchio solo quando percepì una risatina accanto al proprio.  
  
«Vuoi vendicare il mio onore, adesso? Questa è pazzia. Non mi ha obbligato a fare niente. Io l'ho fatto.»  
  
«Cosa? Farti sbattere sul pavimento come un animale, come dicevi che non avresti fatto con me? O abbracciarlo mentre ti stava prendendo?» Non si controllò. Non ci provò nemmeno. La morsa alla sua gola scese allo stomaco e gli strappò fuori ogni cosa. Una curiosità dilaniante e ingiusta. Per se stesso e per lui.  
  
«Gli piaceva guardare. Il più delle volte voleva essere posseduto, ma altre decideva anche di comandare. Mi hai detto di non dire più una parola, perché me lo stai chiedendo ancora?»  
  
Stavano ancora sussurrando. Entrambi. L'uno sul viso dell'altro, frasi che trasudavano violenza e astio alla stregua di languidi baci sulla pelle. Sentire il respiro di Loki contro la guancia mentre pronunciava quelle verità era tremendo e straziante, un balsamo che riapriva ferite invece di guarirle. Si discostò per guardarlo ancora, per farsi del male con quegli occhi che lo colpivano con meschina innocenza. Inconsapevole, con l'ingenuità di un bambino che rivela un segreto restando in silenzio, quello sguardo diede al Dio dell'Inganno ogni risposta.  
  
«Perché vuoi essere ferito. Vuoi che la gelosia diventi dolore e il dolore diventi rabbia ed esploda per essere di nuovo libero da lei.» Loki piegò la testa per arrivare alle sue labbra e sfiorarle con ogni parola bisbigliata. Una spietata dolcezza che avrebbe fatto crollare chiunque. «Non funziona così, fratello. Ti resta dentro, scava così tanto e così in profondità da diventare parte della tua mente. Anche quando crederai di essertene liberato, lei sarà lì, a gridarti nelle orecchie, a spaccarti la testa, una bestia che non potrai sconfiggere. Fidati di me. Io lo so.»  
  
Thor guardò quella bocca che gli stava rubando il fiato, la ragione e la stessa anima solo con dei sospiri. «Ti diverte, vero?» Accennò un debole sorriso sarcastico per l'ovvietà della domanda che aveva fatto. Come se non lo vedesse chiaramente davanti a sé. Come se non sentisse l'intero essere di Loki gridare e gioire per la vittoria.  
  
«Tu, _fratello_ , geloso di me?» Ancora quella dannata innocenza in un semplice bisbiglio. «Sì. Dopo quasi millecinquecento anni, questa è una delle vendette più dolci che avrei mai potuto ottenere. Tutto questo tempo sprecato, quando mi sarebbe bastato farmi vedere da te mentre mi lasciavo usare da qualcuno e gridavo il suo no...»  
  
Prima ancora che Loki terminasse, Thor gli prese la testa tra le mani e la spinse con forza contro la parete. Non gliela fece sbattere davvero, perché furono le sue dita, ferme dietro la nuca del fratello, a impattare contro il metallo. Servì a zittirlo, o perlomeno, la sua voce si spense. Ma il suo sorriso no. Quello rimase fisso sulle labbra che ancora lo provocavano apposta per farlo reagire come Loki era certo che lui avrebbe fatto.  
Doveva solo voltarsi e andarsene. Lasciarlo lì a godere della sua insulsa vendetta.  
Lo baciò, invece, con un impeto violento e passionale, irrispettoso di ogni regola e moralità.  
Baciò quel sorriso indecente per impadronirsene, per riprenderselo, per riavere indietro ogni cosa di lui.  
Un tempo forse era stato possessivo, per l'affetto e l'istinto di protezione, ma quello che provava ora era viscerale, incontrollabile, un veleno che gli scorreva nelle vene e a cui si era arreso senza neanche combattere.  
Quel corpo era velenoso. Il corpo che avvertiva contro al proprio, avvolto in quegli abiti che gli ricordavano il pianeta da cui erano scappati, e che avrebbe solo voluto strappare con tutta la forza che aveva.  
La bocca che stava rispondendo alla sua era velenosa, con quella maledetta brama di avere la sua lingua che la riempiva, la sua saliva che la bagnava, di sentire i denti che la torturavano e ferivano.  
Loki stava ottenendo la propria vendetta anche così, senza nemmeno toccarlo in altri modi, le braccia ferme lungo i fianchi in quella che sarebbe potuta sembrare indifferenza.  
  
Approfittando di un respiro più profondo, Thor distaccò le labbra dalle sue, il sapore della gelosia e quello del sangue ancora mischiati in un connubio pericoloso e instabile.  
«E lo hai gridato? Il suo nome... mentre ti svuotavi nella sua gola come lui voleva che facessi,» mormorò con la voce ancora calda e arrochita dal bacio, infondendo così a quelle parole un significato più osceno di quello che già avevano. «Lo hai gridato?»  
  
***  
  
Loki non gli rispose subito, ma alzò una mano su di lui. La premette sul suo petto all'altezza del cuore e infilò le unghie nella pelle, come se volesse sentirlo e strapparglielo quel cuore che stava rivelando più di quanto gli era permesso fare. I sentimenti indebolivano, erano un pericolo per entrambi, ma in quelle poche ore tutto ciò che credevano di essere era diventato una tempesta di sentimenti spontanei e aggressivi, impossibili da arrestare.  
«No,» gli sospirò sulle labbra. «Mai.» Non un sussurro vendicativo, bensì un'arrendevole ammissione.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare a provocarlo ancora, solo per il gusto di sentire quanto il corpo nudo contro al proprio bramasse possederlo, anche così, soltanto con la pressione dei muscoli e della carne. E vederlo impazzire, nel tentativo.  
Si passò la punta della lingua sul labbro e assaggiò la goccia di sangue che si era formata a causa del taglio. Aveva il sapore di quella assurda possessività, di sconfitta, di desiderio, di bisogno e di una passione ancora inspiegabile. Perché c'era qualcosa di sfacciatamente passionale nel modo in cui Thor, ora, lo stava fissando, con le mani a bloccargli i fianchi e la bocca socchiusa in un respiro profondo e predatorio. E poi si inginocchiò.  
Loki lo vide abbassarsi davanti a sé, in quella che sembrava sottomissione. Il lenzuolo che l'altro aveva in vita, nel movimento, si allentò fino a scivolare a terra, lasciandolo del tutto esposto: un corpo modellato dalla grazia divina adagiato ai suoi piedi.  
Ma quella apparente remissività durò il tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
Loki sentì le dita del Dio del Tuono scivolare sulla vita, con la palese intenzione di aprirgli i pantaloni, e allora inarcò le sopracciglia con un sorriso incerto. «Ah... questo è inaspettato.»  
Riuscì appena a terminare la frase che si sentì tirare con forza in avanti per il bordo, in una richiesta imperativa di spostarsi dalla parete per permettere alle dita di Thor di arrivare alla meta dietro il suo bacino. Dovette appoggiarsi con la mano per non perdere l'equilibrio, ma appena incrociò lo sguardo dell'altro, ancora incendiato da quell'impulso furente, si rese conto di ciò che voleva davvero.  
«Ho capito. Basta così,» esclamò, con ancora un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra. Sentì la stoffa scivolare comunque sulle cosce e allora gli prese le mani con l'intento di fermarlo.  
Cosa che non sembrò per nulla attaccare la volontà di Thor, il quale si limito a liberarsi dalla stretta, ringhiando un: «No!» come replica.  
Loki si lasciò sfuggire una risata stupita, prima di interrompere di nuovo quell'attacco animalesco, di certo non sgradito ma nemmeno necessario, considerato quale fosse lo scopo per cui l'altro lo stava mettendo in atto. «Fermati, ho detto! Smetti...» Alzò la voce ma l'ostinazione del Dio del Tuono non venne meno, allora gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, ma non poteva più confidare nella presa delle lunghe ciocche bionde. La sensazione dei capelli rasati così corti che gli sfregavano le dita gli provocò un brivido di eccitazione e chiuse gli occhi, così vicino a lasciargli ottenere ciò che voleva. Poi, però, avvertì il respiro caldo sull'inguine e si obbligò a reagire, a ignorare quel desiderio che lo avrebbe spinto ad arrendersi a tutto, ancora una volta, su quel letto sfatto che sapeva di loro due insieme.  
«Thor...» Il nome che il fratello voleva disperatamente ascoltare divenne un sospiro sulle sue labbra. Così naturale, così perfetto, così dannatamente giusto.  
Non era un gemito al culmine del piacere, ma un richiamo, una promessa, una certezza che andava oltre ogni primordiale istinto fisico.  
  
Thor si rimise in piedi, senza indietreggiare di un solo passo. Qualcosa in lui era cambiato, però, quasi che quel solo sussurro gli avesse rivelato più di quanto si aspettasse, tutto ciò che il Dio dell'Inganno stesso aveva nascosto dietro agli attacchi e alle parole spietate che gli aveva sputato addosso poco prima.  
Loki lo riconobbe nella sua espressione, nel respiro tornato regolare e nella mano che era salita dietro al suo collo in quell'intima pretesa di attenzioni.  
E la vide indugiare sulle sua labbra prima ancora di ascoltarlo: la richiesta di perdono. Stupido, impulsivo, egocentrico e sentimentale come era sempre stato. Come se bastasse. Come se fosse davvero necessario chiederlo.  
«Tu prova a dire mi dispiace e ti ritroverai un pugnale tra le costole.» Spezzò il silenzio prima di lui, impedendogli di dire qualsiasi cosa. «Se smettessi di essere così patetico e possessivo solo per un momento e iniziassi ad ascoltare! Quante volte ho chiamato il tuo nome? Quando nemmeno mi sentivi, quando ti cercavo, quando... non potevi udirmi. L'eco del tuo nome è stata una costante nella mia vita e non te ne rendi ancora conto.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono aprì bocca per ribattere, scosse la testa come alla ricerca delle parole.  
«È stato solo... tutto quanto, insieme. Quello che è successo, che abbiamo affrontato e... noi due, _qui,_ » commentò infine, con un cenno verso il letto e l'abbozzo di un sorriso imbarazzato. «Credo di essere un po'...» Alzò la mano come se con quella potesse spiegare tutto ciò che non stava dicendo, ma infine sospirò soltanto. «Forse è arrivato il momento di provare quei vestiti.»  
  
Loki annuì piano, trattenendo una risata quando Thor, dopo un passo, si riabbassò per prendere il lenzuolo e coprirsi alla bene e meglio con quello, prima di ricambiare il suo sguardo con un'espressione così insicura da risultare comica.  
  
«Questo puoi farlo,» lo informò a quel punto Loki, indicandogli poi il tavolo. Lo osservò mentre l'altro rigirava tra le mani i nuovi indumenti con una certa soddisfazione, e allora si decise a richiamarlo.  
«Fratello, fammi un favore.» Attese che l'altro si voltasse verso di lui e mormorò: « _Non pensare_.»  
 

 

 

** Fine **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: Devo essere sincera, inizialmente il finale era diverso :P Diciamo che Thor non si rialzava subito, Loki non insisteva troppo e il suo nome lo diceva al culmine di quel momento. E poi non lo faceva andare di corsa a rivestirsi... ecco, ci siamo capiti ^O^  
> Maaaa l'autrice ha il potere e ha deciso che il loro rapporto, in questa precisa circostanza, andava oltre il sesso e che non sarebbe stato necessario portarlo su quel piano. E poi m'è scatta la modalità_proteggere_Loki e psicologicamente non mi sembrava giusto per lui, dopo i discorsi che c'erano stati. Thor, porello, non è che potevo pretendere ci arrivasse subito lui, è partito per la tangente con la cosa più istintiva ^o^' Quindi tutto questo finale alternativo diventerà una pwp – questa volta davvero senza plot ahah – nel prossimo futuro.  
> Grazie infinite per aver letto! Sono abbastanza certa che arriverà anche il prequel di cui parlavo la scorsa volta, quindi: alla prossima ^_^  
> Ene


End file.
